


IT'S FEMSLASH FEBRUARY BABEY

by latedreamsalex



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst, Bisexual Character, Blue - Freeform, Candles, Cherry Blossoms, Crack, Cuddling, Dates, Daydreaming, Evenings, F/F, Falling In Love, Femslash February 2021, Fishing, Flower Crowns, Flowers, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Ghosts, Hair, Humor, Kissing, Love, Love Letters, Mermaids, Pansexual Character, Pride, Rest, Roses, Sea, Shame, Summer, Sunflower, Sunsets, Superpowers, Trans Female Character, Travel, Valentines, Violet - Freeform, Waves, Writing, adding tags as i proceed let's go, fields, no beta we die like men, or something idk, yellow - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 4,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29141907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latedreamsalex/pseuds/latedreamsalex
Summary: a compilation of my drabbles for the femslash february! these prompts were made by femslashfeb on tumblr. https://femslashfeb.tumblr.com/enjoy!
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Chabashira Tenko, Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu, Akamatsu Kaede/Tojo Kirumi, Akamatsu Kaede/Yonaga Angie, Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura, Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko, Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru, Harukawa Maki/Yumeno Himiko, Ikusaba Mukuro/Maizono Sayaka, Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg, Kirigiri Kyoko/Maizono Sayaka, Koizumi Mahiru/Pekoyama Peko, Koizumi Mahiru/Saionji Hiyoko, Mioda Ibuki/Owari Akane, Mioda Ibuki/Pekoyama Peko, Mioda Ibuki/Tsumiki Mikan, Nanami Chiaki/Sonia Nevermind, Nanami Chiaki/Tsumiki Mikan, Shirogane Tsumugi/Yonaga Angie, Sonia Nevermind/Owari Akane, Sonia Nevermind/Pekoyama Peko
Comments: 4
Kudos: 85





	1. day 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this day's prompt said "red"  
> enjoy.

Aoi stepped out of the bathroom with delicate makeup on her face and a red dress enshrouding her good looks. Tsumugi Shirogane, the ultimate cosplayer helped her dress up for her date with her beloved, standing not so far away.

\- Hina you... - she stuttered out, amazed. the girl in front of her appeared really graceful and charming.

\- ...yes? - she smiled cutely.

\- you look stunning. - Sakura stated. it was a fact. the red color accenting her features created an aura of glamour around her. it was hypnotizing.

\- are we ready now? - Ogami added.

\- yes, yes i think we are! - Asahina beamed and took her girlfriend's hand, proceeding to their date.


	2. day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this day's prompt said "pride"  
> enjoy!

an expansive flag was fluttering in the air, hanging from one's balcony. it had three, specific tints, which were magenta, yellow and azure. 

the sky possessed a similar shade, as it delaminated into many different hues. 

a pale girl waved to her significant other while standing near the flag.

\- hey, Kaede! get over here, i made dinner! - she shouted.

\- quieter, you silly - the other one replied. - other people are living here.

\- okay, whatever! nice clothes you got there. - Miu pointed to her hoodie that was in the bisexual tones with trans pins.

the other one ignored her and marched into the flat.

\- it's pride month BABY! - Iruma shouted, cradling her girlfriend in her arms


	3. day 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this day's prompt was titled "buttercup"  
> have a good read!

_❝ forget, i'll do it sometime, ooh_

_i'm locked up on the button ❞_

Tsumugi rolled over to her side lazily. the day passed slower than she expected, and it annoyed her. she just wanted to go to sleep so the period pains will give her a break, but she couldn't go too early. the music reverberated through the room.

_❝ Can't you do it sometime?_

_Pushed it in too far, ooh! ❞_

when the verses passed, she got a call. turning the music down, she picked up, her girlfriend's voice immediately filling her ears. 

\- Shirogane-chaaan! are you doing okay there? - Angie vocalized, and even through the phone Tsu heard that she was smiling widely.

\- it's not the best; i could use some company actually. - she grinned in pain. her situation wasn't that good, but, Yonaga could change that.

\- okie-dokie! coming right up! - she hung up. now the waiting...

it will be 100% worth it. she beamed and turned up the song once again.


	4. day 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this time the prompt said "feather"  
> enjoy.

Peko hesitantly grabbed the ink and quill into her gloved hands. she took a glance at the paper, that was supposed to contain her passionate love letter on its blank, dull face.

she sighed, looking at the quill pen. besides the brown color, it had gold accents. its look somehow reminded her of Sonia and her royal appearance. she was from a kingdom, yes, but nevertheless, she had a nice personality. and was sweet. and kindhearted.

being close to daydreaming, she suddenly snapped. _c'mon, you can do this._ grabbing the familiar-looking pen, she started writing before her inspiration wore out. there was only one solution.

_**i'll tell her in person,**_ she thought, _**that's the last way.**_


	5. day 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this day's prompt said "orange"  
> enjoy!

Mahiru was currently packing up for their "honeymoon" with Hiyoko. the other girl had a nap at the time, mostly because their trip was going to be really, _really_ long. she snored loudly.

the freckled woman looked at her significant other, who rested on the balcony's hammock chair. it wasn't the best for sleeping, yes, although she honestly couldn't resist it. the fresh air and the whir of the wind were too tempting.

she looked beautiful, in her orange kimono. the sunset that took place presently accented her grace and the tangerine-colored flowers only added to the view. it was... _peaceful_.

_their travel could only be better_ , she smiled.


	6. day 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this day's prompt read "Mermaid AU"  
> enjoy

Sayaka lonely sailed on the vivid waves of the ocean. she's been meaning to find an okay place to start fishing, as she had to do so. after a moment, she took out the fishing rod, prepared it with bait, and plunged it into water.

a silent humming was heard from her, in the rhythm of "The Drunken Sailor", as she stood by. nothing was really happening for a long time until she saw a shadowy shape swimming towards the boat. "a shark?!" a terrible thought passed by her. she was frozen.

the said form stopped for a while and then ducked its head out slightly. its appearance wasn't what Maizono expected. 

it wasn't a shark at all, but a human. a black-haired girl, actually. she had dark freckles and sharp blue-ish eyes, and seaweed was hanging from her ear; she was scanning her for danger probably. did she enter the merm territory?

\- um... - she murmured. they made eye contact, and it was awkward. was she supposed to leave? she had a compass, she could do that.

\- state your intentions. - her voice was somewhat low and stern. it made Sayaka shiver, but, for some reason, it had a calming tone.

\- i... i went fishing. - she pointed to the rod resting in her arms. the other one nodded, signalizing understanding. 

a long, deaf silence occurred, and right after that, she spoke again. her curiosity about the other girl grew more with each second.

\- would you want to talk more?


	7. day 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this day's prompt said "lips"  
> enjoy

Toko sat quietly on the couch with a book in her hands. their day, along with Komaru, was quite busy, and now was the time for late night relaxation and sleep.

the mentioned girl, almost as if called, burst into the room. widely smiling, she situated right next to the writer.

\- w-what do you want, Omaru? - she hissed, with her usual attidute, which didn't affect the other one at all.

\- nothing, just checking up on you! 

Fukawa huffed at that, yet couldn't help but note something.

_did she use a different lip balm?_

connecting their lips together for a moment, she confirmed her theory. this wasn't her everyday choice, because instead of a strawberry flavor it tasted more like... watermelon?

\- so you noticed! - the greenette beamed. Toko only returned the grin and cuddled with her girlfriend for the rest of the night-time


	8. day 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this day's prompt read "yellow"  
> enjoy.

Ibuki snatched her late skateboard, preparing to go out for some fresh air. the day was sunny and happy. she wanted to check on her partner, and maybe take her for a walk too. 

she was wearing a tie-dye shirt in a yellow hue, and so was her girlfriend supposed to do.

after arriving at her home, she grabbed her hand and took her out of the garden in which she was tending. they were heading towards the old and abandoned skate park.

when they both settled on a bench there, Mioda got out her lunchbag.

\- this is for Mikan and Ibuki! she made it herself for them! - she said cheerfully.

Tsumiki just nodded with a smile. 

the warm, yellow light emitting from the sun enveloped both of them. 

oh, the joy of late summer evenings.


	9. day 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this day's prompt said "shame"  
> enjoy!

Himiko never expected to fall in love with _her_. _she_ was the last person Yumeno could've possibly thought of about that. not that she didn't like it though, for her affection was returned. really.

now, with her snoring girlfriend on her knees, she was thinking. of both nothing and everything. 

was it worth it? of course, it was. she found her significant other for god's sake. many others haven't, so she could consider herself lucky.

yet, she felt a certain amount of shame. why?

_because, for the love of god, why did Tenko admit her love in the middle of a crowded mall?!_


	10. day 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this day's prompt read "daisies"  
> enjoy!  
> (also with a dedication to my friend whose birthday's today!)

Kyoko sat on a bench, underneath a cherry blossom tree. it was late midnight, so only the lamps provided light. she heard distant cars in the background. a book rested in her hands.

after a vast, calming silence, a figure approached her. she already knew who it was.

\- what are your intentions? - she stated.

Celeste didn't say anything, just stared her out. when the detective locked eyes with her, she took out something and placed it on the other's head.

which turned out to be a flower crown made of daisies. they were pretty rare in that area, so she wondered where did the gambler get them from.

\- reading Hercules Poirot again?

\- yes you can sit next to me.

and so they spent all of the night sitting together. the cherry blossom petals swirled around them as if they were destined to be.


	11. day 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this day's prompt said "flare"  
> enjoy!  
> (gift for another friend wow)

a bright flare lit up the pink-haired girl's face as the match's fire came to life. she then proceeded to ignite some of the scented candles.

her significant other sat next to her, observing her movements. two blue orbs followed after her fingers wielding the match.

their environment was filled with soft blankets, pillows, and plushies. they were meant to spend with each other a while at least, since, lately, they were busy.

nearly a second later they laid together reading, drawing, playing, cuddling, and doing many different tasks. in other words, just enjoying their time.

\- Sonia? - the shorter one asked.

\- yes, Chiaki-chan? - the mentioned woman replied, turning to her.

\- i love you very much.

\- i love you too, you know! - and with that, she enveloped her in a tight embrace with a smile.

they remained like that for a couple of seconds. the flares around them accented the scene.


	12. day 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this day's prompt said "green"  
> enjoy.

Peko started making a flower crown out of pink roses and blue cornflowers. the vines hanged loosely over her hands as she interlocked them. it was always about the beauty of the stems, how they managed not only to sustain the head of the flower but also to develop leaves and, sometimes, thorns. the green color was really pleasant to the eye.

her reflections were suddenly interrupted.

\- AYE! PEKO-CHAN!!! - a loud and very audible scream from her girlfriend, Ibuki, was heard from the other room. - I STUCK YOUR SWORD IN THE FRIDGE AND IT WON'T COME OUT!!! PLEASE HELP!!! 

\- you _what_ \- Pekoyama muttered in confusion, but then replied. - i'm coming, calm down.

she was met with, well, not really a pleasant view. but that's a story for another time.


	13. day 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this day's prompt said "paranormal AU"  
> enjoy!  
> (sorry for the delay, i zoned out yesterday and couldn't think of anything to write so today is going to be a special valentine chapter to recompensate or something, enjoy)

Kirumi glanced at the photo of a house she was supposed to clean up. an anonymous person asked her to tidy it up, with a fair amount of resources. so who she was to deny it?

stepping through the old, wooden doors, she got a weird feeling, yet she wasn't the type to chicken out.

\- oh, hi! are you new here? - a voice startled her. she looked to the source of it, to find a blond, translucent girl sitting on the couch.

\- i believe i am, in fact. and you? - she eyed the other carefully. the asker beamed and replied.

\- i am Kaede Akamatsu... or at least used to be. this home is the one i resided and will reside in, even after my demise. - she said with a hint of nostalgia in her tone. 

Tojo then realized.

_she was a ghost._


	14. day 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> special chapter! this day's prompt said "heart"  
> hope you enjoy and happy valentines for whoever's celebrating them, and who's not we still love ya <33333.
> 
> (also yeah irumatsu is one of my favorites how could you tell)

Kaede looked out of their windows, meeting rain. it lasted quite a long time already, yet she didn't mind it. she enjoyed the sound of it, and, sometimes, in the midst of a rainy day she'd get inspiration for her own song on the piano. it's delightful how weather can affect human minds.

pulling out her notebook and a pencil, she began drawing several notes from memory. they started with a circular shape and varied from that. some had the oval filled, some not, some even could have additional lines. nonetheless, they all meant something and together created some kind of a symphony. _... just like her friends? sort of._

every single one of them mattered. if one was missing, it all could just fall apart. it'd make no sense. the _harmony_ they wielded, many, but as one. _a perfect harmony._ it brought her back to thinking about her classmates. everyone was so nice, in their own way. she could find kindness everywhere where they were. some of them expressed affection differently, but that was no problem. affection is affection regardless. 

what was the cause of the niceness? _good hearts,_ obviously. did she have a good heart? she thought so. always, when someone was in need she tried to help how she could. even with all of the difficulties she's encountered, she, without exception, tried her best to stand up for others. because that is the recipe for being an altruistic person. 

did her girlfriend have a good heart? well, in her eyes, of course. not looking at the shield that she built up over the years for her own reasons that she didn't want to bring up, deep down, she was an amazing and kind woman. sure, she may have had a rough past, but what happened cannot be changed anymore. that's the way of life and nothing could undergo a change to that. 

the rain intensified, bringing her attention to what's outside the glass pane. their house had a nice view of the city, which was very pleasant. now, many cars and bikes and whatnot raced through the streets, with bright lamps beaconing their sight. buildings flashed colorful lights advertising copious products. living in a big city had its pros and cons, but to the two girls, it was a welcome experience. the vigor of the town seemed to have a marvelous effect on them.

speaking of which, her girlfriend, Miu, came into the room. she was hiding what she supposed to be an object behind her back, and smiling shyly with lovestruck eyes. Akamatsu frowned in curiosity. _something is going on isn't it._

\- heyyyyy, Kayayday... i got something for you. - she said, trying to sound sly, but slightly failing. the mentioned girl found it cute.

\- well, what is it? - she asked enthusiastically while flashing the biggest smile you'd ever see.

clutching a heart-shaped pillow and a box of chocolates, she gave her a big hug. Kaede had something for her also, which was a bouquet of pinkish roses. spending their valentines indoors and listening to the comforting tune of rain, they loudly admitted that these were the first valentines together and, for sure, the best yet.

they both got good hearts after all.


	15. day 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> today's prompt said "~rest day~".  
> enjoy.

Maki watched as the flowers around shined in rain and sun. they were reddish, just like Himiko's hair. who was currently lying beside her in sleep. 

today was a rest day. they both have lived through a stressful situation lately. 

hot chocolate was patiently waiting on the table, steam evaporating from it.

they recently got out of the bath. the sweet smell of the hair conditioner still hung in the air. 

Harukawa combed her long locks, tugging at the pajama she wore because it was slightly too tight. 

using a tv remote, she switched to a channel with movies and turned the volume down.

_it was rest day._


	16. day 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this day's prompt said "blue"  
> enjoy.

Sayaka spun her head around, long strands of hair following her motion. her girlfriend was supposed to braid it, as it was recently washed and braiding would result in waves. 

the beautiful blue locks fitting perfectly in her hands made her smile. Kyoko concentrated on her work, handling every fiber with caution as if it was made of glass or so.

if they'd think about it if the hair actually waved it'd be like _the sea._ exactly as azure as it and precisely as wavy. 

Kirigiri, in a moment of distraction, sighed with a daydream.

maybe they were meant for each other after all the hardships.


	17. day 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this day's prompt said "sunflower"  
> enjoy.

Mahiru nibbled at the sunflower, occasionally handing some to Peko. they were hanging out in a field, delicate rays of sun washing over them. 

the bright-haired girl had a round, two-colored flower in her hair. it matched their surroundings and the light.

\- would you change this? - the red-headed asked.

the other one had to think for a while. of course, there could be a ton of places that she could be, and they all seemed plausible. if not only a specific thing.

\- there's nowhere that i'd rather be - she muttered under her nose, silent yet audible. - than here with _you_.

and with a kiss on the cheek, they continued munching on the seeds.


	18. day 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this day's prompt said "electric"  
> enjoy.

the power went out. it was as simple as that, and even if it wasn't _that_ serious Mikan was still panicking. after all, the dark could be dangerous, especially with her tendency to trip and whatnot.

finding her phone, she called her girlfriend.

\- Ch-Chiaki? - she stuttered.

\- uh, yeah? 

\- could you come over? the power just went out and it's pitch black.

the response wasn't heard for a while but then it ringed through the mobile.

\- ...okay, i'll be there in a second.

a few minutes later, she could hear slight toying with the keys followed by a quiet opening of the entry.

making sure to not slip on anything that has been located on the floor, she rushed to Nanami and hugged her tightly, resulting in a surprised gasp from the bright-haired girl.

\- i missed youuu... - she cried.

\- it's alright, i got ya covered. - the other one comforted her, placing her hands on Tsumiki's back.

it sent an electric sensation through her.

\- time to fix the lights!


	19. day 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this day's prompt said "gold"  
> enjoy.

Kaede had a heart of gold. truly.

every time Tenko had a moment of uncertainty or so, she was always there for her. 

like when her mood swings started acting up, Akamatsu stayed up late to text her or even have a call together.

and it's not like she was the only one receiving the support. everyone else around was affected by her presence. as if she was a lantern shining light at all below.

she decided she'll give her a call now. why not? she asked herself. it's not like she was probably busy or something.

which, in fact, she wasn't. she picked up immediately and started a very nice and long lasting conversation.


	20. day 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this day's prompt said "Superhero AU"  
> enjoy.

\- you really do amaze me sometimes. - Kyoko said, while slowly moving her eyes from the view of the city to Celeste.

\- hm? and why is that? - the mentioned girl frowned in curiosity returning her gaze. two red orbs seemed to light up somewhat.

Kirigiri only laughed a bit, already sensing that she knew what she meant. she could read minds after all, unlike Ludenberg. her "power" consisted of teleportation, so it wasn't much of a use now.

\- by the look of your face i think i can guess the reason. - the crimson-eyed giggled and unfolded a newspaper laying near.

_\- oh shut up._


	21. day 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this day's prompt said "hair"  
> enjoy.

Asahina laid near her girlfriend, her hair in her hands. the long white strands falling through her fingers slowly. they were silk-soft.

Sakura enjoyed the sensation. it was calming, in a way.

\- do you think i could make you a braid? - Aoi asked. 

\- if you want to, then go ahead. - Ogami murmured under her nose with the usual deep tone. the swimmer beamed and started to fulfill the process. 

grabbing a rubber band, she secured the braid so it wouldn't be destroyed by accident. she also took some of the artificial cherry blossom flowers from the shelf they were located on and put them into her curls.

\- you're gonna love this.


	22. day 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this day's prompt said "castle"  
> enjoy!

Akane built a sandcastle. and was really happy about it. Sonia observed her actions through dark sunglasses, for the sunlight that day was intense.

\- hey, Nevermind! c'mere! - Owari gestured her to sit right next to the little sand-made building. it seemed a bit... familiar.

\- um, did you base this on the castles in my homeland? - she asked curiously. it kind of resembled something like that.

Akane looked at her for a minute and returned her gaze to the castle, only to be hit with a wave of realization. 

\- no, no! but if it reminds you of it, that's nice! - she hugged her and retracted to working on the sand structure. Sonia just smiled.

_oh to have a girlfriend like that._


	23. day 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this day's prompt said "violet"  
> enjoy.

Akane mixed some colors on the palette. well, maybe painting something for Ibuki wasn't the best idea since she hasn't had any practice at all, but it is what it is!

she settled for a purple shade. _i mean, if you mix Ibuki's main two colors which are pink and blue, you'd get something violet-like, right?_

the first sketch was a badly drawn picture of a lavender flower. it wasn't _that_ bad, at least that's what she thought. 

her painting session was interrupted by a loud voice, undoubtedly curious.

\- uwah! Owari-chan, what's this? - she jumped out of nowhere and started quickly glancing at what's the other girl covering.

\- ...

\- and another surprise ruined... - she said with a sigh and just burst into laughter.


	24. day 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this day's prompt said "lily".  
> enjoy.

Mukuro looked over the lake that she encountered. _was this always there?_ she didn't know. 

\- hey! are you knew here? - a bluenette showed up from the water, which had some lily pads on the surface. _not good, i wasn't supposed to interact with the locals._

\- um, yeah. name's Mukuro. and you? - the freckled one raised an eyebrow and awaited a response. it seemed this girl didn't expect this question.

\- Sayaka, nice to meet you! - her eyes flashed kind sparkles. _something's off here._

\- yeah, you too. - she grinned a bit, _who is this anyway?_ she looked around, before getting a bit suspicious of the blue-haired girl. _wait... no way._

\- ...are you a mermaid?


	25. day 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this day's prompt said "water".  
> enjoy.

Angie really liked the sun. it looked bright, yellow, brought warmth, and overall, in her opinion, was amazing.

right now, she rested on an inflatable circle in the middle of the swimming pool. the water was at the perfect temperature. it was the best afternoon ever.

especially because her girlfriend was there.

she laid on a hammock, chilling with a water and lemon glass in her hand.

\- hey, Yonaga. - she called out.

\- yes~? 

\- wanna watch a film later? - she said. they took interest recently in a movie called "Jaws". 

\- with you, always! - Angie hummed, stretching out. they had a lot of fun together lately, really.


	26. day 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this day's prompt said "silver".  
> enjoy.

Kaede looked at the object that she had on her finger. it was an elegant silver ring, shining in a lamp she had on the desk. 

there was an anniversary today.

a very special anniversary.

she was with her girlfriend for two years already. two years spent together through happy and worse times. it amazed her how fast the time goes. she could literally just blink and miss a valuable moment. it was both scary and beautiful.

she took one final look at the beaming silver and smiled.

_time to kiss her significant other._


	27. day 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this day's prompt said "historic AU"  
> enjoy. (sorry for the late post)

Komaru took Toko's hand in her own. they just got off their shared motorcycle and were heading towards Yuta's place.

\- y-you think he can help us? - the writer stuttered. it was a faint chance, but a chance nonetheless.

\- well, he's a friend of Makoto, soooo... - ms. Naegi wasn't sure. wasn't sure as hell, yet they had to try. after all, what else could they achieve?

neon lights shined in the ominous street, reminding them of the amazing time they were in. _the 90s._

\- hey, about that. did _she_ do something weird again? 

Toko seemed to think for a while, and then her eyes widened. 

\- she-

_achoo._

_oh no._

_she had to deal with Genocide Jack now._


	28. day 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this day's prompt said "hands".  
> enjoy and also THANKS TO ALL OF YOU WHO READ THIS AND ENJOYED AND ALL I LOVE YOU AND WAS HAPPY TO DO THIS <333

Mahiru leisurely roamed along with her partner through the park's long cobblestone path. the lanterns around lit up the rest of the landscape with soft warm light. she swore she saw a firefly passing by. 

\- ...are we there yet? - she heard the voice of her girlfriend, Hiyoko. it echoed across the trees.

\- not yet, you just wait. - Koizumi responded not wanting to spoil the surprise she prepared.

when they arrived, what met their eyesight was a little pond surrounded by bushes and decorated with various colorful flowers and lights. an instrument laid there. it was an orange ukulele. **Mahiru's**.

\- do you mind if i play something for us? - she said, but, for a second, received no response. the other person was so obviously awestruck by what's near.

\- yes, yes please do. - while snapping from her trance, she beamed cheerfully. it was truly, an amazing creation.

what followed was a delicate sound of the notes from _you are my sunshine._

Saionji teared up and interrupted her by grabbing her hand and pulling her close to herself.

\- _please don't ever let go._

\- _i won't._

they took their time, hands intertwined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so um  
> yeah, this is the end.  
> i say a huge thank you to all of you who read, enjoyed, and left kudos here! it's my first time doing something like this and the amount of happiness i got from this is unbearable so thank you. i will probably do more of these in the future, but, y'know, time will tell. also, if anyone's interested, i will continue "warmth" from now on, so if you'd like to see more of my work then feel free to check it out.
> 
> without further ado, see ya!


End file.
